


First Impressions The Shovel Talk

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: First Impressions [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rick being a protective brother, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt!'More intersex Daryl and Paul with shovel talk from Rick' from AnonymousI hope you like it! If you want more, I will write you more!





	First Impressions The Shovel Talk

They'd been together about six months when Paul finally got to meet Rick. Daryl often spoke about the man with admiration and pride. It had made Paul jealous a few times for his boyfriend to speak so highly of another man. Daryl always reassured him, however, that he held no romantic feelings for the man, just a strong brotherhood with him. 

Rick Grimes.

He'd been a sheriff's deputy of King County, Georgia when Daryl had met him. Merle had been arrested for possession and went to jail. Rick had helped Daryl get a job and often checked up on him. They started going out for drinks and grew closer and closer. Daryl helped Rick get through his divorce with Lori. Then, he'd gotten a job offer as chief of police in another state. He'd immediately taken it and moved away. Merle got out of jail and cost Daryl his job, so they had to move as well. They didn't move far, just a few cities over, but it'd been further from Rick.

Apparently, now that Rick knows Daryl had to change jobs and had a steady boyfriend, he had to pay him a visit and make sure his brother was alright. Daryl had invited Paul to come with him to the restaurant to meet Rick for lunch. He'd agreed, wanting to meet this man that his boyfriend had such admiration for. They sat at the table on the same side, holding hands and Daryl's head resting on Paul's shoulder. He'd started his cycle that morning, so he was groggy and in pain. 

Paul kissed the top of his head and rubbed his thumb over Daryl's hand. “You sure you don't want to just go home and tell Rick we'll see him another time?”

“Nah.. I ain't seen Rick in almost a year... he can't get away often cause'a his job.” Daryl sat up and sighed. “I'll be fine.” 

Paul nodded and pursed his lips. He hated being jealous, but until he met this man, he wasn't sure what to make of Daryl's relationship with him. 

“Daryl!”

They both turned their heads to the sound of someone calling Daryl's name. A warm smile spread across the mechanic's lips and he got out of the booth to greet the tall, bow legged curly haired man approaching them. Paul blinked. He had to admit, this cop was fucking gorgeous. If Daryl ever at some point felt sexual attraction for this man, he would understand why. 

Daryl reached out and shook Rick's hand, only to be pulled into a hug. They slapped each other on the backs before pulling away. Paul slid out of the booth and walked up to them. Daryl turned to Paul and smiled. 

“Rick... this is Paul, mah boyfriend.”

Rick nodded and reached out to shake Paul's hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well, Rick. Daryl talks a lot about you.”

“You've known him, what, six months and he talks?” Rick chuckled. “Took me almost two years to get more than a grunt or a scowl out of him.”

Daryl glared at him. “Maybe if ya wasn't such an ass about arrestin Merle, I woulda said more.”

Rick held up his hands. “To be fair, Merle started it by punching me in the face.”

Paul looked between them as they ribbed each other back and forth. He smiled and relaxed. Daryl joked around with Rick like he joked around with Glenn or Merle. It was all in jest and how most siblings would tease each other. They sat down to eat and a waitress came over with menus and took their drink orders. 

“So, Paul, Daryl says you own an art shop.”

“Yes. It was quite popular over the holidays. I give out classes for kids to attend after school. I'm actually about to hire some part time help now that I can afford it.” Paul kept an arm behind Daryl on the back of the booth. “So... you're a chief of police?”

Rick nodded. “Yup... I run the 3rd Precinct of Atlanta, Georgia. So, not too far from here, but... it's hard to find the time to come down and visit. Being chief of Police is a 24/7 job, not to mention having Carl every other weekend.”

Paul smiled. “Daryl mentioned you have kids.”

“Well... one kid. Carl's my son... Lori has a daughter with my ex best friend.” Rick got a bit of a dark look on his face and Paul knew to steer clear of that certain topic. 

The artist cleared his throat and tried to think of something else to say. The waitress came over with their drinks and took their meal orders. When she left, Daryl climbed out of the booth and said he'd be back in a moment. Paul shifted nervously in the booth, left alone with Rick. The cop cleared his throat and fiddled with his straw wrapper. 

“.... You treatin Daryl good?”

Paul reared back some in offense that Rick immediately assumed he'd be treating Daryl so terribly. “... Rick, because Daryl cares so much about you, I'm not going to beat around the bush. He looks up to you and admires you, and I'll admit, I was a bit jealous at first that my boyfriend spoke so highly about some other man I'd never met. So, I'm going to be honest. I love Daryl. We've only been dating six months, but he's become my entire world. I see a future with him and I'm going to do everything in my power to make that future a possibility.”

Rick stared at the artist, head tilted a bit. “Alright. Good. So, since we're bein honest... I care about Daryl. He's my best friend, he's my brother, he's something very special to me, and I don't mean that in a romantic sense.” He leaned on the table a bit, looking Paul straight in the eye. “If you ever hurt him, and I mean break his heart and leave him in a state that he was when I first met him, I'll make you disappear. I have resources at my disposal and no one would question me.”

Paul swallowed thickly. Rick's eyes were very intense and had an insanity to them that the artist wanted nothing to do with. He merely nodded. Merle's threat had been scary, but Paul knew he would be able to take the older Dixon down if it came to it. Rick was an entirely different story. Rick had an entire police force behind him. “Rick, I have no intention of hurting Daryl.”

The cop leaned back. “Good, then we have nothin to worry about, do we?” 

Paul shook his head in silence. Daryl soon came back to them and asked Paul for his Pamprin. Paul's eyes flicked to Rick, but the cop was munching on some chips and salsa. The artist reached into his jacket and passed the bottle to Daryl. Rick even knows about Daryl's body. Paul didn't know how to feel about that. He listened to Daryl and Rick talk about and forth about memories from drunken nights and things they'd been doing since they'd gone in separate directions. He couldn't help running his fingers through Daryl's hair on occasion as a way to comfort himself. 

Rick left a few days later to return to Atlanta. Daryl was said to see him go, and Paul was a bit disappointed, too. Despite the very serious threat Rick had given him, Paul had actually enjoyed the man's company somewhat. He was fun to work out with and even gave Paul little hints about Daryl's life before Paul came into it. Daryl didn't talk a lot about his past, so any bit Paul learned, he soaked up like a damn sponge. The cop seemed to notice this and now teased Paul with it. It was all in good fun, so Paul had played along.

They met Rick outside his hotel room. The cop pulled Daryl into a tight hug and pat his back, telling him to call if he needed anything or if Merle was giving him grief again. Daryl sniffled and nodded as he stepped back. 

“Rick, it was good meeting you.” Paul said, holding his hand out to shake the cop's hand. 

Rick nodded and shook his hand tightly. “You take care of Daryl.” Paul nodded. “Make sure you use protection.” The artist flushed deeply and opened his mouth to retort, but the cop smirked and slapped his shoulder. “Unless you wanna have kids, then, you know, go crazy.”

“Rick!” Daryl glared at him, face red. 

Rick laughed and got in his car. He waved at them before pulling into traffic and driving away. Paul and Daryl watched him turn a corner. Daryl sighed and took Paul's hand. They turned away and started walking to Daryl's truck. 

“So... Valentine's Day is coming up.” Paul leaned against the side of the truck and pulled Daryl close to him by the belt. “I was thinking... we haven't used those edible body paints, yet.” Daryl blushed. He'd be off his cycle by then. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. Paul grinned and leaned in to kiss Daryl's neck. “Dinner and then back to my place for dessert.” Daryl nodded again with a soft whimper. “Good... I'll make the reservations.” He nuzzled into Daryl's shoulder, content to just hold him for a bit. He was happy that Daryl was slowly letting Paul know bits and pieces of his life. There was nothing Daryl could tell him that would change his feelings for the mechanic.


End file.
